Saving Grace
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Taylor meets a woman down by the river. She needs his help and he needs her money... M for content. Talk of sexual and physical abuse. Violence, blood, death and murder. 4 out of 4 parts posted.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Furyan Goddess  
Title: Saving Grace  
Fandom: KAG/Taylor  
Rating: NC-17 for violence, talk of murder, murder, blood, domestic violence and most importantly sex.  
Pairing: Taylor/OFC  
Summery: Taylor meets a woman that needs his help and he needs her money.  
Archive: At VX all others ask.  
Feedback: Yes. I take the time to write, you take the time to read it, feed it baby  
Author's notes: This isn't going to be very long but it keeps haunting me.  
Thanks to Helen for beta. I'm very nervous about posting this. I've never written anything quite like this. If you have any major issues w/ this, PM me. Don't post in this link.

There are 4 parts to this and it is completed. Feed me and you might get them quick :)

**1 The Meeting**

The sting of gun powder. The metallic sweetness of blood. Scents he was so used to that he felt almost comforted by them. A few death rattles, choking or gasping for that last desperate breath. Sounds that could lull him to sleep.

So why did he feel like retching? Why did he shake with the need to turn that gun on himself and end it all? He hated it. Hated himself. Hated the lifestyle that made him into a killer.

Somewhere in his life, he made a wrong turn. There wasn't much of a choice, he knew. Benny and Teddy had seen to that. Just like they saw to it that Matty stayed out of the life. Matty's replacement? That was Taylor.

And he just made it easy for them. He grew and learned to fight. Learned how to kill. He grew more. Lifted weights. Fought and fought until the only thing he knew was pain, death and muscle. Then? Then, it was too late to be anything else.

It's how he'd lived his life for as long as he could remember and now he felt old. Older than his thirty-three years told him he should. When he looked in the mirror, all he saw were the faces of the dead staring back at him with empty eyes. He remembered every single one of them and they haunted him with every breath he drew. They haunted his dreams. Night after night. He could hear their cries for mercy. For one more chance to make it right and escape the clutches of death.

He never gave it to them because, in giving them life, he'd kill himself. The mob was funny like that. You did what you were told, when you were told and HOW you were told or someone like him would be sent out to clean up the mess.

He was a mass murderer.

A serial killer.

A hit man.

Fifty-eight people. That's how many he'd killed. He kicked the ever living shit out of ten times as many. All for Benny and Teddy and they'd turn their back on him in a heartbeat for no good reason at all. Just for looking at them the wrong way.

Taylor needed to get out. Soon. Before he got himself killed or ended his own miserable life. He was sick of the life. Sick of the death. Just sick of it all.

With a tense roll of his shoulders and a deep sigh, he bound the body of number fifty-eight, Tony Fresco, and with little thought, disposed of it as usual. In a dark, watery grave.

Taylor didn't really know what Tony did wrong for the order to come down and, right now, he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was wash the blood off his hands and sleep for a week. Too bad sleep eluded him as of late and the blood seemed to have stained his hands forever.

The medicine didn't help him sleep either. It just left him more groggy and still unable to sleep.

Guilt.

That's what kept him awake at night. He needed to get rid of the guilt and constant stress in his life. He needed to get away.

Soon.

He took a deep drag from his cigarette, blew it out and squinted against the sting of smoke and bitter January air. No one would find the body for a few months, if he was lucky. He was always lucky. So far.

Something crunched the snow off to his left and he spun around, gun in hand, ready to defend himself by whatever means necessary. Instead of another cleaner, he found a woman.

She blinked at him as her mouth formed a perfect O. Her eyes were huge. And green. The color of spring grasses. Fathomless. He grunted and put the gun away. He wondered how much she saw.

Would he have to kill her now too?

Taylor may be a killer but so far, he'd avoided having to take out a woman.

Would that change tonight?

-

She had decided to go for a walk. Crazy, she knew. It was the middle of winter and cold as hell but the fresh air helped clear her head. She wanted to leave.

Run away.

Die.

It didn't matter but she just wanted to be gone. Gone from her husband's controlling hand. From his abusive hand. She was sick of living her life in fear. Every waking moment spent wondering if she'd live to see the next day. Every month dreading the day her period would come.

When she'd see the blood, she'd smile with relief and then weep because she knew he'd blame her and beat her again.

It was her fault. She'd slipped away one day, slipped past his guards and got herself the contraceptive shot but that only worked for three months. Her time was almost up. She'd have to find a way to get out again.

She'd been lucky that she continued to bleed afterward. Most would think the opposite but when she bled, she got a bit of a reprieve. And it hid her deception. One she was sure she'd die for. She was due in a week and her nerves were frazzled thinking about it. Would it come? Would she finally get pregnant with the baby he was so desperate for?

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. She only hoped that if she had a child, it would be a son. He'd blame her for a girl. Women were weak and stupid in his eyes. They were meant for sex and breeding. If she did have a boy, she'd try her damndest to keep him from turning out like her husband.

It still amazed her that he could be such a male chauvinist and live in New York in 2008.

She was startled by a man standing, looking out over the river. Did he work for her husband? Was he sent there to kill her? She'd almost welcome it at this point. At least she'd be free.

He was big and looked mean but she knew looks could be very deceiving. Her husband looked like a nice man. Acted the part to perfection. She knew better. So did her ribs.

-

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at her. A riverbank late at night was no place for a woman, especially one as well dressed as she was.

"I was, I was walking. Did he send you?" She asked in a whisper, "Are you going to kill me and throw me in the river?" She was visibly trembling as she looked up at his massive form.

Taylor frowned down at her and shook his head, "Did who send me, Lady? I have no idea who you are." He ground out, irritated to be caught unaware. He was slipping in his vigilance. Another reason why he needed to get out before he got caught daydreaming by the wrong man.

Her question hit too close to home for him and it made his gut clench. He knew he looked like a killer but seeing the fear in her green eyes made him wish he didn't. Almost.

"If he didn't send you, then who did?" She asked quietly, still looking at him.

How did she know what he was? Was it that obvious to others around him? Was he that transparent? When had he given up on trying to blend in? Her gaze made Taylor feel uncomfortable. Naked.

"I'm here by myself, woman. Leave me alone before I _do_ kill you." Taylor warned her before he turned to leave.

"You'd be doing me a favor," she muttered as she turned to go the other direction.

Taylor sighed and clenched his hands into tight fists. He should just let her walk away but he was always doing something stupid. Like helping out a woman in a jam. This woman was in a major jam. He could see it a mile away.

But still he spoke.

Swallowing a curse he gritted his teeth, "You need me to do you a favor?" he asked quietly.

She laughed bitterly, "Yeah, kill my husband." She said it flippantly but it was obvious to him, she meant it.

Taylor turned the full strength of his chocolate eyes on her and she shivered. "Does he hit you?"

She nodded and looked away, embarrassed that he guessed. She didn't understand why she found it easier to admit that to stranger by the river, at night, when she'd never told anyone. Ever.

Taylor saw the shine of tears before she turned her face from him.

His heart pounded as he silently bitched himself out. What the fuck was he doing? _Just walk away, Taylor,_ but he couldn't now. It was already too late. He could never sit back while he knew a woman was being abused. "Does he cheat on you?"

Again, she nodded but this time, she met his eyes.

"Do you love him?"

She shook her head, "I thought I did, once. I was young and stupid and he's a very convincing liar." There was no way to miss the condescending tone she used. No way to miss the underlying bitterness and exhaustion she had in her voice. She was approaching the end of endurance and soon, if she didn't get out, she'd give in to whatever pressure he was putting on her.

Taylor took a step toward her hoping that he could lend her some of his strength. Give her some hope. "What's your name?" He asked and purposely pitched his voice as low and nonthreatening as he could.

She didn't hesitate before she gave it to him, "Grace."

_No self preservation_, Taylor thought. She was the kind to trust too easily and tried to believe the best in people. No doubt that was how she ended up marrying a monster.

"Gracie," Taylor whispered huskily and cupped her chin in his large hand. "What's in it for me?"

Her laugh was strained and brittle but she maintained eye contact and that surprised him. She had some spirit left inside of her. She was willing to fight and that was what he was looking for. "I have nothing to give you. I'm worthless." She placed her hand over his and pouted. "I have nothing," she whispered again, truly sorry she couldn't offer him money.

Taylor didn't believe her. Not for a minute. If anyone was worthless, it was him. "What about him? He got something I'd like?"

Taylor pulled his hand away but she wouldn't remove hers from his. Before he realized it, their fingers entwined and the stood there, holding hands. He looked down and noticed how small and delicate hers was against his oversized, scarred up paw.

"He's got money," she volunteered with a wobbly smile. This had to be a joke. Maybe a police sting set up. Was she really talking about having her husband killed with a perfect stranger? She didn't even know his name. He could be an undercover cop. Or maybe he did work for her husband and when she returned tonight, he'd finally kill her.

Taylor's voice was full of interest when he spoke. Money. He could always use money. "Enough to disappear forever?"

Grace sucked in a deep, cold breath, "Yeah, but he won't give me any." She felt a quick flare of anger and her eyes snapped when she looked up at him. Her husband knew if he'd given her money, she'd run. So she got an 'allowance' to keep up appearances and make it look like she was the much loved wife of a millionaire.

Taylor unknowingly tugged her closer to share his body heat with her. "What happens to all that green if he dies?"

She shrugged and frowned. "I don't know. He won't show me his will. Probably think's I'm too stupid to understand it anyway." She said bitterly and stepped closer to Taylor. "Money matters are a male thing and women needn't worry about such matters."

Grace couldn't remember how many times she'd heard those exact words from him. Just repeating them make her sick to the stomach. What rot. How could she ever believe he was a good, caring man? Maybe she was stupid and now, she was standing in the freezing cold as snow started to drift down. Holding hands with a man she was sure was a killer. And she felt safe. Safer than she has in a very, very long time.

Taylor snorted at her words and shook his head in disgust. He could never figure out how and why women got themselves in to such messes. "Find out and then meet me back here in two days." He told her then let go of her hand and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried and took a few stumbling steps after him. He turned, raised a brow and waited. "What's your name?"

He thought about giving her a fake one. He knew he should. He knew this could be some kind of police sting. A set up, but Taylor was a sucker for a woman in distress and he, against his better judgment, gave her his real name.

"Taylor."

Grace smiled, "Thank you, Taylor."

With a quick nod, Taylor turned and got into his beat up van that smelled of blood and death and drove away. He didn't really need the money but hell, he could always use more. The more money you had, the easier it would be to make people look the other way.


	2. The Set Up

2 The Set Up

His name was James Montgomery III and he worked on Wall Street. A high ranking stockbroker and one that was damn good at his job. He made millions. He spent millions too. He liked the flash and show of it. He provided the best cars, clothing and jewels a girl could ever want. The only think he didn't provide was love. He was incapable of it. He had no idea what real love and affection was.

James had swept Grace off of her feet when she was only twenty-two years old. Young, naïve and with her whole life ahead of her. He wined and dined her and only when they had been married for a few months, he revealed his true colors.

Five years now, she'd been living a lie. Living in hell. And with one small walk down by the river, it would all change. Everything would change. And maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to really live again.

-

Grace didn't sleep that night and was on edge the entire morning. She had to appear normal or her husband would know something was off. She must have done a good job because he kissed her on the cheek before he left to go to work.

He was unusually good spirted that morning, having burned his controlling and aggressive streak on her last night after her walk. He fucked her. Hard and repeatedly. Every way he could think of. He smiled smugly when she screamed as she climaxed. She usually faked it as best as she could but last night, when she screamed, it was real. He never knew it was Taylor she was thinking about when she came.

He always made sure she came once, just so she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. That she hadn't gotten anything out if it. When they first got married, he'd spend hours making love to her. That slowly faded it to hours of hard fucking. Anal, oral and vaginal. It didn't matter to him as long as he got off again and again but it seemed the more she cried out in pain, the more he liked it.

She only cried out now when she couldn't contain the pain and rage any longer. He assured her, over and over again that she enjoyed his aggressive nature in bed. She didn't, because it hurt her.

Grace waited until James was gone for forty-five minutes before she found the courage to go into his den, let alone his safe. He'd given her the combination once when he needed her to bring him some cash money. She didn't know what the money was for and she knew better than to ask him.

He had beat her that night and told her if she ever went into the safe again, he'd break every one of her fingers. She believed him. He had broken one that night, just to prove his point.

She knew he kept the combination the same just to test her. The dial spun and the lock opened easily with a click and she felt her heart speed up faster. She was sure he'd walk in on her at any moment. That he'd know she was up to something.

Her fear was misplaced. James never missed work. He made too much money every day to take a day off.

Grace tugged gently on the handle of the safe and it popped open. Inside she found a stack of cash, at least ten grand, and certificates to stocks and bonds. Under those was the will.

Removing it with shaking hands, she memorized it's exact location and position of it and everything in the safe. He'd know if she moved anything, even the slightest bit. She touched only what she needed to to find the will.

She opened the document and read it quickly. James was an only child and his parents were deceased. She was his only family, just like he was hers. He was rich beyond even her imagination. And it all went to her. That shocked her completely. She figured if anything had ever happened to him, she'd be destitute, but he had seen to it that she got everything. All one hundred million dollars of it.

Her hands began to shake harder as she flipped though the pages. She needed to know every detail so she knew how much she could pay Taylor.

Her stomach knotted when she thought about him. Was she really going to pay him to kill her husband? Why had thinking of him make her cum so forcefully? And why couldn't she wait to see him again? Shaking herself from her thoughts, she continued to read.

All of the physical and liquid assets were to be paid to her immediately upon his death so the government didn't get their hands on any of his money or estate. He also had a life insurance policy for an additional ten million. She'd give that to Taylor, she decided. He'd earn at least that much. She noticed he had a twenty million dollar life insurance policy on her. She wondered if that was in case he accidentally killed her one night while he was beating her.

Grace put the papers back in perfect order and waited for him to come home and see her deception on her face. She couldn't act any different; he'd know she was up to something. She couldn't soften herself to him as much as she wanted to. He was making sure she would be well taken care of if he died but the way he treated her while he lived was another matter. Still, she had to play the perfect wife. She'd have to take his beatings and have to pretend that she enjoyed their love making.

She'd endure.

Like she had for the last five years.

--

James worked late on Wednesdays. She never understood why. She assumed it was his night to fuck his mistress because when he came home, he typically let her sleep or he'd only fuck her once. Usually it was at least two or three times. Grace really liked Wednesdays.

She liked it even more now because she got to see Taylor again. She thought about that briefly and wondered if she was just trading one monster for another. But she knew Taylor would never hurt a woman. She read the disgust on his face when he asked about her husband. She also cursed herself for the growing feelings she was developing for him.

She hardly knew him. Just met him for an hour along a half frozen river but when their hands touched, her world stopped spinning and everything... everything finally made sense.

-

Taylor looked down at her upturned face and sighed. Something about those green eyes twisted him up inside and he didn't want to go there but when she looked at him, his heart skipped a beat.

What the fuck was he doing? He was just asking for problems. Asking for the cops to come down on him. If the mob got wind of his little freelance project, they'd off him for sure.

Cursing under his breath, he stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. His thumb feathered over her cheek and he knew he'd never felt skin so soft. Money could buy the best of everything, including skin care.

Taylor looked at her full mouth when he spoke. His voice was deep and full of regret, "I'm gonna have to hurt you, Gracie, to make it look real."

Bitting her lip, Grace nodded, "Like beat me? I'm used to that, Taylor."

He shook his head in denial. She'd never been hit by someone as big as him. He'd hold back but he'd still hurt her. There was no way to keep that from happening. The thought made him sick.

Taylor made a point to find out who her husband was and had followed him the day before. He was slightly taller than Taylor, but a lot leaner. He kept in shape but he was nowhere as strong or skilled in a fight as Taylor.

Taylor also knew that didn't matter when it came to beating a woman. A quick, hard kick or punch to the ribs would knock just about any woman off their feet. And Grace, well, she was so skinny, she had nothing to protect her bones from the impact.

She needed to gain weight, he decided. She was five-seven and entirely too skinny. Was it her doing? The stress she lived with everyday or did her husband like her that way? Waif like and delicate looking? The perfect trophy wife.

Taylor growled in anger and hated himself for the growing feelings that were brewing inside of him. He didn't even know her but he was overwhelmed with the need to protect her. To keep her safe from her husband. Why her? Why did he have to care about her? Why couldn't he just off the fucker that she married and walk away and never look back?

Why did his heart have to betray him now?

"It has to look like a B & E gone wrong. They're watching me, it can't look like I did this. They know my MO, baby. This is our one shot."

Taylor knew this was it. He'd either get caught and get the needle or he'd get away. There could be no mistakes.

Taylor lowered his head so his lips were a breath away from hers. "He'll die a hero, Gracie." Taylor whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. Oh how he wanted her. Just a taste of those full lips. Just once.

He couldn't take what she seemly willing to offer him, could he? Maybe just once?

"A rich, powerful man protecting his wife from the scum of the Earth." He pulled back leaving them both panting for breath. Her face was flushed and her eyes emerald green when she looked at him, "It won't be too far from the truth," he told her and tried to pull completely away. He was a murderer, fifty times over. He hated himself for it and he knew he couldn't being her down into the gutter more than he already had. He had no right to touch her. Defile her with his evil.

Grace reached for him and pulled them back together, "Don't say that, Taylor. You're a good man!" she told him firmly.

Taylor snorted, he couldn't believe how gullible she really was. Him? Good? Never. He'd been a murderer since he was hardly old enough to shave. He'd been killing for over half his life. A good man? He never had a chance to be anything but a monster.

She saw the quick denial in his eye along with the deep regret. She knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling and she wanted him to know that he was more than he let himself believe. He was her chance a freedom. Her savior.

"When?" Grace asked him as she nuzzled his neck. She took a deep sniff, drawing his purely male scent into her lungs. Savoring it. It was raw and natural. Not the overly expensive cologne that James wore. This was purely Taylor and it turned her on.

Taylor growled as she tilted her head and kissed his Adam's Apple. There was only so much a man could take and she was pushing his self control. He tried to separate them again, "It's better if you don't know. It'll be soon, and then I'll be gone."

"Taylor? Will I see you again? I have to see you again." She wasn't above pleading. She wanted Taylor. She knew it before he even spoke to her, but now. With what he was doing for her, his raw strength he exuded had her falling hard and fast for him.

"I'm no good for you, Gracie. Find yourself a good man. Marry him. Have lots of babies and forget all about me." Saying the words, knowing it was best for both of them, didn't make it any easier. Fuck, he wanted her. More than he should. More than he wanted to admit to himself.

"No!" Grace cried and cupped his face in her hands. She tilted her head up and whispered, "Kiss me?"

"No, baby, you deserve better."

"I don't want better, Taylor. I want you." She told him, trying to convince him. She wasn't just some rich girl slumming. There was something magnetic about Taylor and she was drawn to him.

He shook his head, "You don't know me, Gracie. What I've done. James isn't the first man to die by my hands and unfortunately he probably won't be the last. I'm trying to get out and with the money you give me, I'll be able to."

"Let me come with you?" Again, Taylor shook his head. Grace felt tears fill her eyes and cursed herself a fool. She pulled away from him and sniffed, "You don't want me?"

"It's not that simple, Gracie." Taylor told her quietly. It was breaking his heart to see her cry but what could he do? He knew what he had to offer a woman, and that was basically nothing. Maybe in a few years, after he got his life together. Away from death and violence but not now and never someone as classy as her.

Grace's eyes snapped fire at him and he couldn't help but admire her spirit. "Yes or no, Taylor. Do you want me?"

Growling in frustration he swore, "Fuck!" Sighing, he rubbed his head, "Yes I want you. I want you so bad it hurts. I don't want to leave you behind when I go."

"It's my choice to make, Taylor. Don't take my choice away like James did."

He winced at being compared to her husband but he could see her point. Everything she was able to do was dictated and controlled by James. Everything except their two meetings. That was unplanned and it changed both of their lives forever.

"I'll think about it," he said. It was all he could give her for now. He had to cover his ass. What if she changed her mind and turned him in? Tell the police where he was and they'd come and get him. He wasn't going to jail. Not for her or Benny or Teddy. Not even for Matty.

Bitting her bottom lip and feeling unsure, she stepped closer to him. "Taylor, will you make love to me?"

Groaning, Taylor threaded his hands through her hair, "Don't ask me to, baby. I couldn't deal with knowing he touched you after I did."

"It's the only thing that can give me the strength to get through this. To wait for it to happen." She leaned in and kissed his lips, "Please, Taylor."

His resolve crumbled the moment her lips touched his. "How much time do you got?" he whispered huskily her before he began pulling her toward his beat up van. He knew he was making a huge mistake but he had to touch her. Just once. He needed to feel himself buried deep inside of her.

He stopped beside his van and scowled at it, "Hold on a second," Taylor told her as he quickly laid down a blanket. He could afford something nicer but he never bothered. He didn't want to ruin a nice car with blood and other messy liquids. But now, he wished he had something a bit cleaner and sexier to make love with her in. Funny, it never mattered before with the other girls he fucked.

He helped her in before he climbed in behind her and shut the door. The faced each other on their knees and again he wished they had time to go to a hotel or his apartment. Anywhere but here. "You sure about this?" he asked as he began to unbutton her coat. 

"Yes, Taylor, I'm sure. I want you."

Taylor pushed her coat to the side and let his eyes travel down her body. It was the first time he got a good look at her and he shook his head, "You're too skinny, baby. You have to eat more."

Grace's chin went up and her eyes flashed in warning at him. "All of my food is portioned out. I eat all I can."

Breathing deeply through his nose, Taylor scowled, "What did you ever see in him?"

Grace let out a strangled sob and swallowed, "Shut up, Taylor. Just make love to me and let me forget about him for a bit. Please. I have to leave soon. If he catches me out much later, he'll kill me."

Taylor slid a hand into her hair and kissed her tenderly. He wanted to show her how a real man made love, though it was hard to hold back. He had to, and he only had a small window of time to work with.

He quickly stripped off her ivory silk blouse and the camisole she had under it. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her small breasts. They were firm and perky and smaller than any woman's he had been with since he was sixteen.

His large hands traveled down her ribs, feeling each bone against his fingers. It took everything in him to hold back his anger. He didn't want to make her feel self-conscious about her body. She was beautiful and by her own admission, not this way by choice.

Grace's breathing was shallow and fast as Taylor ran his hands over her body. He'd see the small bruises all over her from where James's fingers dug into her. There was no way to hid them from him. They stood out in sharp contrast to her milky colored skin. Grace closed her eyes and swallowed away the embarrassment that was threatening to overtake her.

When Taylor's lips closed over her nipple, she gasped and gripped the back of his head. She'd forgotten what it was like to have a gentle touch. A small licking instead of hard suckling and sharp bites.

"Taylor," she sobbed before she pushed his leather coat from his shoulders and pulled his white waffle-knit shirt over his head. She winced when she saw a round, puckered scar on his shoulder. She'd never seen a gunshot wound before but she knew that's what it was. Her fingers brushed over it and he stilled and looked up at her with his chocolate eyes.

He'd been shot before and now, she was going to have him shoot James. "Did it hurt?" She asked as her finger traced the circle.

Taylor grabbed her hand and pulled it away, "He won't suffer, as much as I'd love nothing more that making him hurt. I won't put you through that. He'll die quick." He told her. He'd spare James pain for Grace.

Their eyes met and held in silent words before he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Everything in her mind left and all she could think about was Taylor. His lips on hers, his hands unbuttoning her pencil skirt before he slid it down over her lean hips.

Taylor growled when he felt her bare, cool ass with his hands. He always loved a woman in a thong. He looked down between their bodies and sighed. He eased her back gently and pulled her skirt fully from her legs.

Her panties were black lace and sexy as hell. He forced himself to ignore the five evenly spaced bruises on each side of her hips and grinned. "Sexy," he whispered before he lowered his head and kissed her flat stomach. Before he could stop himself, he kissed each one of her bruises before he slid his fingers under the straps of her panties and pulled them down.

Taylor moaned when he saw her hairless cleft. He ran his fingers along it and slipped them between her folds. Grace gasped and parted her legs to give him better access. "He insist on this too?" He asked as he began to worry her clit with a finger.

"Yes," Grace gasped and bucked her hips.

It irritated Taylor that he and James had the same taste in women. Taylor loved the trim or hairless look and he couldn't fault James for his choice but he'd never insist on it. It wasn't his body, wasn't his choice.

"I like it," he told her softly before he dipped his head and tasted her. She cried out and he growled. He only had time for a quick taste. Just to coat his tongue with her juices and make him crave more. They didn't have time for more.

Cursing, Taylor sat down and quickly shed his boots and socks then kneeled to remove his jeans. He watched Grace as his cock sprang out in it's fully erect state. Her eyes went huge and he chuckled. Clearly he was packing more than James and that made him very, very happy.

Once he was naked, he crawled over top of Grace and kissed her again. Taylor looked down into her green eyes and made her a promise, "I won't hurt you, baby."

"I know, Taylor."

With one more quick kiss, he sat back on his hunches and positioned his cock at her weeping pussy. He rubbed himself against her a few times, coating himself with her juices before he eased himself slowly inside.

He watched as he disappeared for the first couple of inches and then he leaned forward and slid his arms under her and cupped her shoulders from behind. He kissed her and pushed himself smoothly to the hilt.

She was so tight he saw sparks behind his eyes. All he wanted to was to fuck her hard and fast and end the painful throbbing in his cock and balls but he promised he'd go slow.

Grace couldn't breathe. Taylor was filling her so completely she felt she was choking on him. He was consuming her. His scent, his body, everything about him was overtaking her. When Taylor pulled back slightly and pushed forward again she moaned.

"Oh God," she muttered and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Was this what it felt like to enjoy sex? It'd been so long since she wanted to make love. So long since she fully welcomed the fullness that came with being possessed. James was her one and only and now, Taylor was wiping all memory of him away. With one touch, he made her feel sexy and wanted. Made her feel like a woman that was worth something.

"You're so tight, baby." He whispered as he began to pump rhythmically into her. He wouldn't last long and maybe that was a good thing, they didn't have long.

Taylor kissed her deeply. He decided he loved kissing her and wished he could do it forever. He felt her beginning to ripple around him and knew she was close. It wouldn't take but a few more thrusts to send her over the edge and he knew if she went, than he'd go too.

"That's it, Gracie. Cum for me, baby," Everything inside of Taylor stilled. His whole focus became making her cum. He wanted to feel her explode under him. Feel her giving him everything she was and he wanted to cum with her.

"Taylor?" She gasped and clutched at his back. Little lights danced behind her eyelids and she clawed at him trying to pull him closer. She felt like she was slipping away, falling apart. Fragmenting.

Grace arched and stilled. Her mouth fell open as her breath caught. Taylor moved once more and she screamed as she fell apart in his arms.

She heard his horse cry of pleasure over her sobs and knew he came with her. She could feel his seed pumping hot and thick inside of her.

Grace's whole body shook as she cried under him. Deep, wrenching sobs that broke his heart. Taylor brushed her hair away with shaking hands and kissed her eyes and lips.

"Gracie?" He whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and sniffed. "Oh God, Taylor. How can I go back to him now? I don't ever want him to touch me again. It makes me sick. He hurts me but not you. You're so much bigger but you didn't hurt me."

Taylor kissed her again and pulled her close. He offered her the only comfort he could. "It'll be soon, baby. Just hang in there a few more days."

She nodded silently against his chest before she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I've got to go."

Releasing her was harder than Taylor thought it would be. Could he walk away from her now? After what they just shared? He'd like to believe it was just sex but it was more than that. For both of them.

They dressed in silence and he helped her from his van and walked her to her car. He looked at the sleek BMW and shook his head. They were from two different worlds. It would never work between them.

Grace took a step way from him then turned and threw herself into his arms. "I love you, Taylor." She didn't know how it happened. She never really believed in love at first sight but she knew what she felt. She loved Taylor with everything she had. 

He silently swore to himself and called himself a fool but still he clung to her almost as fiercely as she did him. "Damn it all to hell," he growled, "I love you too, Gracie."

Taylor took a deep shuttering breath, kissed her one last time, "Good bye, baby." He whispered before he turned walked away without a backward glance. The next time he saw her, he'd have to beat her and kill her husband in front of her eyes. She'd never look at him the same way again. Not with the love and gentleness in her eyes like she just had. She'd see the real him. The devil he was. It was probably better that way, for her. Even him. He had no business getting mixed up with the likes of her. 

Taylor had made some sort of peace with what he was years ago. He may hate himself for his sins, but he was what he was and nothing could change that. Nothing but a fresh start. Gracie was giving him that. 


	3. The Coming Storm

3 The Coming Storm 

It was 8:30 when Grace got home. The entire time she was driving home from the river, her heart pounded. Would James be home early? She told him she was going to the bookstore and would be home by 8:30. 

James wouldn't be angry she was out and he wouldn't question her lack of purchases. She often went to the book store to just look around. She found it calmed her frazzled nerves and she could get lost in the stacks for hours. 

He didn't mind when she went out and let people see her. Let them know she was his wife. His prize but she'd always pay for her bit of freedom later that evening. Tonight would be worth any punishment he dished out, just as long as he didn't know about Taylor.

If James' was home, he was sure to smell Taylor on her. She could still smell his scent on her skin. Still feel his cum making her panties damp and slick. The lace rubbed against her sensitive clit and she almost came from the friction alone. 

She pulled into their garage and let out a breath. His car wasn't there. She was alone and safe. She could take a long bath and wash Taylor off of her, as much as she hated to do so. It needed to be done. He could never find out. He'd kill her, he has told her as much. 

For someone as controlling as James, he trusted her. He thought she'd be too scared to try anything and for the last five years, she had been. Then she meant someone that was scarier than James. Someone that could hurt James and suddenly she wasn't so scared of him any more. 

She felt safe just knowing Taylor. Knowing that he was going to save her from her life of hell. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but it was his choice. If he chose to never see her again after he killed James, then she'd let him go. She'd give him his freedom and find a way to move on without him. 

But if he asked, suggested or offered a place for her in his life, she'd follow him anywhere. 

Grace made herself a hot bubble bath and sank down with a sigh. Taylor was gentle with her but she was still a bit sore. She wasn't used to someone so large and she felt a bit raw. The hot water made her pussy tingle again and she gasped. Closing her eyes, she thought of Taylor's mouth. The few quick flicks of his tongue he gave her before he slid his thick cock inside of her. Moaning, she slipped her hand underwater and slid her middle finger over her clit. 

Her whole body jumped when she made contact and she let her mind drift as she thought of Taylor. His hands, his mouth. His scent. 

Grace panted and began to burn. First in her toes then it worked her way up her body making her core and hands tingle. Her breasts throbbed and her nipples tightened as her thighs began to quiver. Pressing up against her seeking fingers, she hissed as everything pulled back and she gasped as she came once again. For Taylor. 

Leaning her head back, she panted and frowned at a shrill sound breaking through the haze. Realizing it was the phone, she dove for it and hoped it hadn't been ringing long. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Sweetheart," the smooth, charming voice of her husband filled her ear and she winced. 

"Hi," she said quietly. 

"What took so long to answer the phone?" He asked, mildly suspicious. 

"I'm in the bath. I didn't hear the phone at first. Did it ring a lot?" 

"No, only three times." 

Three, that wasn't so bad. If it went more than that, she'd end up in trouble. They both pretended that wasn't the case. It was the game he liked to play and she knew he was playing it up for whoever was in the room with him. He was so two faced she wanted to puke. 

"Were you thinking about me?" he asked her and she almost let out a nervous giggle. 

Sobering, she said what he wanted to hear, "Yes," Grace closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. God she hated this man with everything she had. 

He chuckled and Grace knew he actually believed her. He really thought she still cared for him. He was so stupid and blind. And it was going to cost him his life. She wished she could care. 

She wondered how she ended up hiring someone to murder her husband. She was driving home from the bridge club and the sparkle of the froze river caught her attention. She stopped and decided to go for a short walk before she had to face the monster she lived with. Then she met Taylor, he offered help, she accepted and she fell in love with her own personal hit man.

If the truth ever came out, the scandal would be huge. Both she and Taylor would end up in prison for the rest of their lives. Taylor might even get the death penalty. Grace took a deep breath and focused on her husband. She didn't want to give him any reason to doubt her. She could do this, she'd been acting the part for a long time now. 

"Well, sorry, Sweetheart, but I'm not going to be home for a while. The meeting's running late and I don't know when I'll be home? I'll take extra care for you tomorrow night," he chuckled suggestively, "Just think, it'll be so much better after we wait." 

"Yes," she agreed because he'd expect her to, "Don't work too hard." _Yeah, work my ass,_ she sneered silently. She could hear a smoky female laugh in the background and gritted her teeth. He fucked so many women, Grace was shocked that she never came up with any disease. The only thing she could think of is that he either used protection or picked his women with care. She'd bet on the latter. James hated condoms. 

It dawned on her that she and Taylor didn't use anything. Her stomach knotted painfully but she hoped that Taylor took care of himself too. If something went wrong, if Taylor failed to do what she was paying him to and she ended up with an STD, James would know she cheated on him. It would be a sure death sentence. 

"I won't." James assured her before he added, "Don't wait up." Then he was gone. 

Grace hung up the phone and stared at it for a bit. This was the first time he pulled this stunt. He either had a long night planned with a few women or he was on to her. 

He didn't sound any different, didn't seem to act any different. She should just take it as a blessing and get some extra sleep.

Grace got out of the tub and rubbed lotion all over her with a sigh. She wished she could call Taylor, just to hear his voice again but knew she couldn't have any contact with him. It was too risky. Instead, she crawled into bed and moaned. And for the first time in five years, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

James didn't come home until three that morning. He smelled like cigars, booze and perfume. He took a quick shower before he climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close to him. He fell sleep before he could do anything and Grace spent the rest of the night, staring out into the blackness until dawn turned the sky to gray. 

She got out of bed and looked out her window one last time. She glanced down at a black Caddie she'd seen parked there the night before. She'd never see it before and wondered what it was doing parked by her house all night. 

She saw a flash of skin and silver. Taylor's hand. She's recognize those rings anywhere. Grace took a deep breath and knew she'd be able to make it through the day, no matter what James threw at her. 

She glanced at the sky in a silent prayer when he drove off and noticed the ugly black clouds. 

A storm was coming. 

-

Taylor followed Grace home but she never knew. He drove past her house to the next street over to Matty's. He left his van there, around back and burrowed Matty's Caddie. His van stuck out against the BMW's and other high end German cars that littered her street. Matty didn't ask questions. He figured that Taylor had a hot date and wanted to impress the girl for a piece of ass. He'd done it before. He had no idea about Grace and Taylor planned on keeping it that way. No one knew they'd met. 

Grace never knew that he sat out in front of her house, watching all night. She looked longingly out her window a few times in the direction of the river and he grinned. She missed him. Longed for him. At least he wasn't the only one. 

Taylor was there when James pulled in at three am and his fists clenched at the thought of him touching her. Grace was his. It didn't matter that she was married to another man. Once Taylor slid into her, she became his. 

He'd have to act quickly before he lost his mind or his edge. He'd do it tonight. Taylor glanced at the sky and growled. Maybe tomorrow if the snow came like they said. 

He saw her at the window again and he felt inclined to put her mind at ease. He was cold and tired but he wanted to reassure her. He reached forward with his arm, showing enough of his hand that she'd recognize him and then started the car and drove away. 

A small rumble of thunder proved that indeed a storm was coming. 

Taylor had to act fast to get his affairs in order. He had to get his money, pack some things and do it without tipping off the Feds or the Mob. Easier said than done. 

--

The snow started about noon and Taylor had to make a decision, should he risk the snow and bad weather or wait it out? He hated to think about Grace stuck in the house with her husband, alone and at his mercy. He wished he could get it done before James had the chance to touch her again but he knew that was almost impossible. Not with with the heavy snow. 

Then again, maybe it would help cover his tracks. Hide any evidence he might leave behind. Taylor knew how not to leave evidence but there was always a first time and this was different from his other jobs.

This wouldn't be linked to mob involvement and thus, would be investigated thoroughly. But with the snow, the response time of a 911 call would be greatly diminished leaving Taylor more time to get away. 

He was truly unsure what to do and he didn't like that. Taylor always went with his gut and his gut was screaming at him that it was too risky. He'd have to step back and wait for another day. 

-

Grace saw the first flake of snow flutter to the ground and felt her heart sink. The snow was here. James would come home early from work and she'd have to deal with him for a few extra hours. She knew what he'd want to do with that time. Gritting her teeth she got up and began to prepare and extra special dinner. James would expect it, after all, he was out in the horrible weather. He'd want to eat, drink some brandy and have sex and not always in that order.

She turned on the news and groaned when they called for a total of almost a foot of snow. She knew Taylor wouldn't be there tonight. It was too dangerous. 

Waiting for something to happen was the worst for her. The dread of violence, the fear of getting caught, the knowledge that she had a hand in ending someone's life were taking their toll on her nerves.

She heard him at three and straightened her spine and put on her fake smile. 

_Just one more night, Gracie_, she thought, using the nickname that Taylor gave her. James had never, not once called her that. He'd say it sounded babyish but the way Taylor said it it sounded sexual. 

He opened the door and pinned her with his blue eyes. "Something smells good." He muttered with a sharks smile and walked over to her and kissed her. 

"Thank you. Were the roads bad?"

James nodded and poured himself a glass of red wine, "It is nasty out there. I was going to treat you to a night out, but guess it will have to wait until tomorrow." 

Grace smiled, "Tomorrow's fine," 

James set he glass down and walked over to her. He cupped her chin and gave her a rough kiss, "I missed you last night," he said before he took her hand and led her up to their bedroom. 


	4. The Job

4 The Job

James insisted on taking Grace out the following night. Friday night. She didn't really want to go. She was still sore and stiff from the night before but she knew if she argued with him, he's hurt her more later that night. Besides, he'd already made the dinner reservations. 

They had only been there once before and James loved the food. It was an Italian place called _Scarpa's. _They'd even met the owner while they were there, Benny Demaret. He gave Grace the creeps, even more so than her husband. He was obviously bloated on his own power and he was flashy. He sat with them and he and James talked business all night. She was bored to tears. Benny even paid for their meals. Something James, though he obviously wasn't hurting for money, was impressed by. 

She sat quietly, looking over the menu and wondered why she even bothered. James would order her food and drink but she kept up the show because that's what he'd expect. 

After their waitress took their order, James reached across the table and placed a long broad box in front of her and grinned. 

Grace let out a small gasp, "What's this?"

James smiled bigger, "Open it," 

She didn't want to open it. She knew it was a hush gift. She'd been a good girl and didn't get angry when he came home late. She gave him everything he wanted the night before and he was rewarding her for being a good and understanding wife. 

Grace's hand shook when she opened the box. Inside was a diamond and emerald necklace. It was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. She looked up at James and he cupped her face. 

"The emeralds compliment your eyes," he told her before he stood and fastened in around her neck. 

She felt the cool, smoothness of it against her skin and her stomach knotted. It felt like a lead weight weighing her down. Drowning her.

"Thank you," she whispered and touched the stones with her cold fingers. 

James leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You can thank me later," he told her before he kissed her cheek and took his seat again. 

Their meals came, delivered personally by Benny. He commented on what a beautiful gift she'd received and it was obvious to him how much her husband loved her. 

When he walked away, James took her hand, his thumb sliding over her knuckles, "You know I love you, right?" 

Grace smiled shyly and nodded, swallowed and said, "I love you too." 

James loved her as a pet. As a show piece. He had no idea what real love was. Not the kind of love Grace felt for Taylor. She'd never felt that way for James, not even when they were first married. 

Movement caught her eye and she turned her head. It took everything out of her not to gasp when she saw a pair of chocolate eyes blazing at her for a brief moment. She forced herself to look back into the cool blue eyes that were across from her.

Why was Taylor there? Was he following her, them? Her thoughts were broken by James. 

"How about some champagne?" She didn't have a chance to answer before he looked around the room for Benny.

"Champagne? What's the occasion?" She whispered numbly. 

"Nothing special," he told her, "but it could be the last time you can drink for a while." His blue eyes pinned her and she suppressed a shudder, "I have a feeling it worked this month." 

Oh God she hoped not. Nodding she smiled, "Maybe. Perhaps it would be better if I didn't have any, just in case." 

"Nonsense. It won't hurt the baby until the placenta's formed." 

How did he know that? She wondered before she saw him frown. 

"What the hell is Benny talking to a scum bag like him?" James drawled, clearly irritated to be ignored by Benny for someone like Taylor. 

Graced turned to see Benny and Taylor talking. Her heart sank. Taylor worked for Benny. She was sure that Benny was mob and that made Taylor his enforcer. No wonder he was willing to kill her husband. It was old hat for him. 

The thing that disturbed her the most was, she didn't care. It didn't change how she felt about him. He told her flat out he was caught up in a life he didn't want and he was trying to get out. 

She watched in horror as James pushed his chair out and stood. 

"What are you doing?" she cried out as her insides knotted painfully. 

"Going to talk to Benny." 

Grace shook her head and grabbed his hand, "Wait until he's done talking to that man. He's huge and scary looking." 

James looked down at her and touched her brow, "You worried about me?" Grace just blinked up at him and he smirked, "No need. I can take care of myself." 

She watched wide eyed as her husband approached her lover and an under-boss for the mob. When had her life spun so far out of control? 

-

To say Taylor was surprised to see Grace at _Scarpa's_ was an understatement. He had called Benny to tell him that he was going to be unavailable for a while and Benny and told him to meet him there. Benny had purchased _Scarpa's_ after Chris was killed. His parents were devastated and wanted out of the life. They sold the place, packed up and moved to Arizona. 

He saw James touching her and his entire body stiffened. He noticed Grace's wooden smile and was relieved but at the same time, it made him sick to think of the hell she was living. 

They eyes met for a moment and they both looked right through each other as strangers would. It was the hardest damn thing he ever had to do. 

He exchanged a few words with Benny and noticed Grace's husband coming toward them. Steeling himself for a confrontation, he glanced quickly at Grace and noticed how pale she was. She gave a small, almost unnoticeable shake of her head and he turned his attention back on James. 

James looked at Taylor like he was an insect unfit to share the same space with him and spoke to Benny. 

"We'd like a bottle of Dom Perignon, Benny, when you get a chance." James flicked a glance at Taylor again. 

Benny, acting the part grinned, "James, are you celebrating something special? First a beautiful necklace and now champagne?" 

Taylor looked over at Grace and she met his eye. She refused to look away from him no matter what the cost. 

James smiled and nodded, "Just a small toast to our child," 

"Oh, a baby," Benny gushed and Taylor wanted to puke. Benny had been after Matty to give him a grandchild for years and this would only make it worse. 

Taylor raised his brow when James and Benny walked toward the bar. Benny had his arm on James back in a friendly nature. Taylor looked at Grace and she shook her head. With a brief nod, he glanced at his watch and then splayed his hands against his stomach showing her all ten of his fingers. 

Grace blinked in understanding. She was to be home by ten and he'd be waiting. Grace let out a breath and relaxed. It shocked her she could, knowing what was going to happen in a little over an hour but it was the first time she felt calm and relaxed in years. 

--

Taylor had to work fast. He hadn't planned on this happening so early in the evening but once he saw her face and smelled the alcohol on James' breath, he knew he had to bump the time frame up. 

So he broke into their house and waited. He wore gloves, careful to not leave any fingerprints behind. He wore dark jeans and black fitted shirt with black boots. The tread was a common one and couldn't be linked to any brand in particular. He had his soles replaced frequently to throw off the cops. So far it had worked. He only hoped his luck held. 

He walked through the house and found the bedroom. Taylor opened her dresser drawer and found the pair of panties she'd been wearing the night they'd made love and quickly slipped them into his pocket. 

His eyes scanned the room and he found a jewelry box and threw open the lid. He shook his head in disgust at the amount of money that sat neatly and forgotten inside of it. The stuff should be in a safe and if this is the kind of things they left lying around, he could only imagine what they had behind a locked door. 

He took it all and threw it in a small bag he carried. Glancing at the clock, he began to make his way back downstairs to wait in the den. He stopped when he spotted a framed photo of Grace and smiled.

She was so beautiful. On impulse, he slipped it in his bag. He wasn't sure he'd ever see her again, at least he'd have the black and white photo to remind him of what she looked like. Remind him of the one woman he loved. He only wished it were color so he could see the green of her eyes. 

He saw painting after painting that were worth a small fortune before he located the safe. Graced didn't give him the combination and he hadn't asked. It would be obvious where he'd gotten it. He wanted Grace free and clear for his own sake was well as hers. 

Taylor heard the door open and he slipped into the shadows. He could hear voices, James suggestive words and Grace's small gasp of pain. Her husband chuckled and muttered something about wanting a drink. 

James walked into his study and stopped, "What the fuck!" he bellowed a second before Taylor hit him in the back of the head. 

He pressed the gun against the base of of James head, "Open the safe," he demanded. 

James tried to fight, "Fuck you! Grace, call 911," he cried and Taylor smacked him again. 

Taylor turned and saw her standing in the doorway, shaking. "Oh no you don't," he said and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into the room before he threw her down beside James on the floor. "Give me the necklace." Taylor demanded before he turned to gun toward James again, "I told you to open the safe." 

James rolled over and grinned and then moaned as he touched the back of his head, "Go to hell you piece of shit." 

Taylor growled and instead of hitting James, he backhanded Grace hard across the face. She screamed and began to sob at the throbbing pain that exploded in her head. 

"Don't you fucking touch her," James yelled and lunged for Taylor. Taylor punched him hard and James let go, dazed and bleeding. 

"Last chance fucker. You open that safe or your little wife is gonna get a taste of a real man." 

Taylor knew that was the card to pull. James would never tolerate someone touching his property. He'd be more humiliated if Grace got raped than she could be. With a sneer, he stood on shaking feet and stumbled toward the safe. 

Panting hard, he spun the dial and finally, after two tries, the door clicked open. Taylor pushed him aside and bagged the money and jewelry that was in it. After he had everything he turned to look at Grace. 

Her face was already swollen, bloodied and bruised and he felt a quick, sharp stab of guilt. James used the distraction to push him. 

"Don't you fucking look at her." James growled, "I opened the safe, you leave her alone." 

Taylor turned all of his attention toward James, "Why?" He taunted, "So you can beat her some more?" 

James cocked his head to the side and it finally dawned on him where he'd seen Taylor before. "You're that loser that was talking to Benny tonight. Did he set this up?" 

Taylor punched James in the ribs, "No." 

James doubled over with a grunt of pain and Taylor gave him a hard kidney shot. He dropped to his knees and cursed. 

Taylor took a deep breath and looked at Grace for a second before he spoke, "I deal with a lot of garbage but there's one thing I hate above all else. That's a man who beats on his woman."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't hit her!" James sputtered out as he panted in pain. 

"You're a liar and we all know it." Taylor put the gun to James' forehead and cocked it. He looked at Grace, "I don't want you to see this." 

She took a small step toward him, holding her hot cheek in her hand, "Taylor?"

James head snapped up and he looked from one to the other. His eyes settled on Grace and darkened. "Are you fucking him, Grace? After everything I've give you, you fuck this piece of shit behind my back?" he roared in anger. 

James tried to stand so he could kill her but Taylor stopped him. "Don't you fuckin' move. Get out, Gracie!" 

"No! I'm not leaving." 

Taylor's eyes locked and burned into hers as he squeezed the trigger and blew the back of James head off. The sting of gun powder and the metallic sweetness of blood filled the air. 

With a wet thud, James body fell and Taylor walked toward Grace never breaking eye contact. He kissed her quickly and whispered, "There's a small village outside of Venice. I'll be there for a month and then I'm gone. Now go and call 911." 

She ran to the phone and picked it up with shaking hands, "Taylor," she called as he was stepping out into the hallway. He turned and looked at her. She gave him a small smile, "I'll be there." 

He didn't respond, just glanced behind her and then left. He got in his van and drove to the river. He had a second car waiting there for him with a man bound in the trunk. He was the same size as Taylor and he was Taylor's last job for Benny. Taylor put him in the front of his van, shot him between the eyes, bringing his final murder count to sixty. He doused his van with gas and lit it. It stayed long enough to make sure it caught fully before he checked his clothes for blood, got in his car and drove to the airport. 

His plane left at 12:45 for Italy. 

--

"_911, what's your emergency?" _

"Please, somebody help me. A man just broke in to our house and I think he killed my husband." 

"_Is he there now?" _

"No. no, he ran out after he shot my husband. Oh God, James," Grace wailed. 

"_Ma'am, what's your name and address." _

"Grace. Grace Montgomery. 513 Ceder Ridge," 

"_I'm dispatching units now. Hold on, Mrs. Montgomery. Help will be there soon. Can you describe the man that broke into your home?" _

"I don't know," she squealed, "He was about about five-nine. Black. He was strong. He hit me, it hurts so bad... He was dressed all in all black. He had a mask on... I don't know what he looked like." Grace sobbed, dropped to her knees and put her head on James chest. 

He was dead. Taylor killed him. She was free and she felt sick. Blood coated her clothes and skin as it cooled against the gleaming hardwood floors.

She heard the door bust open and voices fill the rooms. Sounds, lights and men surrounded her. A paramedic pulled her off of James as the coroner began his standard check. 

She blinked and found herself in an ambulance on her way to the hospital. She closed her eyes and drifted as the pain began to fade... 

--

She suffered a broken cheek bone and a broken nose. There was a city wide search for the man that killed her husband and broke into her home. No one was ever caught. Insurance was paid and the case was pushed to the back of the pile. 

There were two seemingly unrelated murders that cold January night. James Montgomery III and Taylor Reese. Neither were solved. No leads were found. 

The was only one man that could put it all together and he wasn't talking. He had too much to lose if he opened his mouth so Benny Demaret remained silent and, for once, did as his son asked. He let it go. He let Taylor go knowing he ran. Benny never ordered a hit and he'd seen the way Taylor looked at Grace Montgomery. She'd disappear soon too, Benny was sure of it. He wished them luck. They'd need it. 

--

29 days later

Grace's bruises had finally faded and the pain was only a memory now. Her green eyes scanned the small town square for someone, anyone that looked like Taylor. Just when she was about to give up, she saw him. His back was to her as he looked out over the sea. 

Smiling, she walked up beside him and slipped her small hand into his. He turned and looked at her before he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and her only slightly crooked nose. "I told you I'd be here." She whispered. 

Taylor smiled slowly and kissed her before he picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and cupped her face, "I didn't think you'd come after you saw me for who I really am." 

Grace shook her head, "You're not that man anymore, Taylor." She sighed and snuggled in closer to him. "So, where are we going to live?" 

He grinned, "There's a small island in the south pacific. Very private. Very exclusive and very expensive." 

Grace grinned back, "Well, it's a good thing we're very rich. I love you, Taylor. Thank you for saving me." 

He kissed her gently, "I love you too, Gracie and you saved me too." He pulled her necklace out from his pocket and put it on her. "The emeralds compliment your eyes." 

She touched the necklace and smiled sadly at Taylor. Those were James exact words when he gave it too her but now, it didn't feel like an anchor pulling her down. It was a reminder of their old lives and the huge risk they both took for a fresh start and a chance at love. 

FIN 


End file.
